Another Adrian and Rose story
by Katemae Black
Summary: They are all human and Lissa and Rose live together and Adrian lives next house by them and they have a little party and they play some games.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N all the people in this ****This story belongs to Richlelle Mead**** not me even though I would like to own them I don' the people in the story are humans and they ran away from home.O in this story Lissa and Rose are sisters and this story takes place in New Kate is mine I made her up.**

**Names of people in the story**

**Rose **

**Lissa**

**Mia**

**Sydney/Skittles**

**Christian/fireboy**

**Mason/Mase**

**Adrian**

**Eddie**

**CHAPTER ONE**

RPOV

I keep on hearing a bing in the living room every now and then so being Rose I got up and went to check it i got to the living room i heard another BANG!

"omygod Lissa you scared the hell out of me" i told her and then i got a look that if looks could kill i would be dead.

"What i was trying to catch the mouse that ran acrosted the floor ok now stop giving me that look"she said

I went to the kichen to get me something to eat on my way i looked out the window and saw some people moving in i just hope Lissa dont notice or i will have to go over there and say hi to them and i am not that much of a people person since we ran away but lissa is allways to nice it drives me nuts.I just mine as well tell her.

"Lissa did you notice the new people moving in nexted door? " I asked

"Yeah i was waiting for you to wake up befor i went over there"she said great now i have to meat new people i am so happy right now. not

Great let me go get dressed real quick"I told her I went to my room got a blue tank top and a black skirt and then a blue pair of leggings and then a pair of black ankle boots then i brush out my hair now i am ready to go.

"Lissa i am ready to go what are you going to take them home made cookies?" i asked but when i saw her she had cookies in her hands.

"Yes i made them when you were asleep"she said i just rolled my eyes at her when we got there Lissa nocked on the door and this realy hot guy answered the door.

"Hi my name is Rose and this is Lissa we live right nexted door and seen you are moving in we brong you some cookies." i said his eyes sweeped over me i am used to it but guys dont do it were i notice that that offten.

"My name is Adrian I guss you can tell that i just moved in today"he said

"Yeah i kinda gussed that with all the boxes and stuff all around"i told him after i said that i got a elbow in the stomach from Lissa i guss she thought that was not nice so i gave him may famas man eating smile

"Were having a party tonight at our house if you would like to come"Lissa said o she was going to get it when we get home,but i just gave a small smile.

"Sorry but we have to go home and start getting everything ready for tonight see you there i guss"i said

After we got everything set up i was in my room trying to pick something out to were when someone came into the room i was about all the way naked but i had my bra and underwere on when that someones hands were around my waist so i tuned aroung to quickley and my lips were on his lips it was a very nice kiss but i had to stop it befor it went to far. so i push him a little but his hands were still around my waist and we were still very close together.

"what are you doing in here?" i asked far to cherry because he smiled at me.

" i was sent up here to tell you to hurry up and i need to ask you said so being Rose Hathaway i said what i thought."so you do this to every girl you meet even if you just meet her?"i asked he did not answer my quation he went on and smiled and went into my walk in closit and came out with a black dress and a pair of red pumps o i forgot that i am just in my bra and underwere on and nithing else.

" just the realy sexy ones" he said and smiled a realy big smile i just had to smile back.

"now what did you have to ask me"i said when i was putting on my clothes

"can i stay here tonight because the person that i live with thinks he is going to get lucky tonight and dose not wont me at the house toniht i will sleep on the floor chair anything i just need to know what you thought because Lisaa already said yes and i also need to tell you that you know how you and Lissa have the same mom well Lissa and I have the same dad so that makes Lissa and i brother and the look I am getting i dont Lissa told you this did she"he asked i was just so shocked that i could not say anything at all i just can not belive her way did she not tell me this i am going to kill her.

"no she did not tell me that but that is ok i guss i have keeped stuff her befor maybe i should get down go talk to everybody."i said i started walking but he grabed my arm and pulled me back to him

"you still have not answered what i asked "he said

"yes but we will wait to see were you will be sleeping tonight alright see you later alright."i said and walked down stairs to the party i saw Sydney frist she was with a guy named Mason he is cute but i dont like him in that way we tried for a month but of being together but i just did not fell right so we are just friends. I walked over to Lissa to ask her if she told Adrian if he could stay here tonight."LISSA"i yelledand then was right in front of me."did you tell Adrian that he could stay here tonight?" i asked her she did not say anything so i took it as a yes that she told him that he could and not even asking if that would be alright i realy wont to kill her but i will get her back later when we are playing a game of truth or dare Rose's ! for me anyways.

"why did you tell him he could stay without even asking me"? i asked her but then she just rolled her eyes and went to talk to fireboy but his real name is Christian but he has a realy bad temper and also he gets mad when i call him that. we get into fights but Lissa i always there to make us stop.

"hey Rose we are going to start a game of truth or dare do u wont to play?"Eddie asked me.

" Hell yes why do u have to ask." i told him as i walked over there and sat down on the couch by Mase and Syndey but i most of the time call her Skittles.

"who wont to go first"Mase asked everyone

"I do"Mia said


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have not updated sorry so now i will write the nexed chapter.**

Chapter Two

Rpov

**"**Rose truth or dare?" Mia asked me like she needs to i always pick dare.

"Dare duh" i said to her and she gave me that evil smile she dose when she knows that I wont like what she is going to make me do.

"I dare you to give Adrian a nice long kiss and you have to let him sleep with you tonight." she said

"Fine but i will get you back dont worry your pretty little head" i said to her and went and set down on Adrains lap and smiled up at him and moved my mouth to his untill our mouths touch. When they did my body felt like it was on fire and i realy wonted more so i put my lags on both sides of him so that i was straddling him. But then i pulled back because he might think that i like him and that cant happen my dad would kill me if he found out that i liked Adrian.

"So was that kiss nice?Fireboy asked i gave him a glare and he shuted his mouth.I think he is going to pay.

"So firboy truth or dare" i asked him

" Dare and do your worst Rosie." he said o i plan on doing just that and i smiled at him and he looked scared now thats so funny.

"I dare you to eat 5 worms and you have to chew the last one you eat" i said to him and he gave me a glare. i went into the kichen and got the worms out of the cabnet because thats were we keep them until we go fishing and i walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom and give fireboy his worms to eat.

"there you go eat up and dont for get to chew." i said with my evil smile on my face he opened the lid and picked up a worm and put it in his mouth and he like it make its way down and he did that with 4 of them and then he chewed the last one and i was laghing so hard i was about to cry.

"hey fire boy pay back is a real bitch right" i said with a realy big smile on my face the look on his face told me that i would pay for that one. i gess thats fine but then i would have a reson to get him back for that and then we would be doing this forever and that would not be fun for me anyways it would just be plane bad and i dont wont that and we played truth or dare until everybody everybody started to go home and by this time i have had a little to much to drink like everybody else and sometimes that is a bad thing but not for me until i wake up that is anyways.

"so rose ready to go to bed with me? Adrian asked me I just nodded my head and we stared to walk to my room.

**Apov**

Well when she nodded yes to me i know that she had to be drunk. then when we got into her room she just started to change in front of me.

"Rose what are you doing? i asked her she just had her bra and underwere on now and i was getting a little how do you put it tuned on i guss you could put it and i cant help myself sometimes i went up to her and put my arms on her waist and kissed her she responed to the kiss and i backed her to her bed and laid her down and she started to put her up my shrit and pulled it up over my head i had to stop this before it got to far and she would not like herself in the morning and then she would not talk to me anymore and i dont wont that and i realy like her o no her hands were going to my pants i had to stop this now so i pulled back.

"Rose we need to stop ok and got to sleep so get under the covers so we can sleep ok" i told her and she got under the covers and i took off my pants so that i was just in my boxers and got on the and covered up and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

Rpov

I woke up with a arm around my waist and my leg was over someones body and my head was in the crook of somones neck. who could this be i asked myself i lefted my head and i saw the one person that i kissed last night it was the one and only my Adrian only he is not mine Rose stop thinking like this i tell myself but i dont wont to i wont him to like me but he is a player i dont think i can go there and get hurt i see what it dose to other girls and i dont wont that to happen to me. I started to move but that was a bad idea because he pulled me tighter to him and i could not get up and he was so warm i dont wont to but i think i need to i dont wont him to get the wrong idea.

"Adrian wake up" i said but he did not even move and i was starting to get pissed off and nobody likes it when you get me pissed off.

"Adrian wake up i need to pee" i said and he rolled over and put me on top of him i was laying on his chest and i was just in my bra and underwere and o he realy needs to wake up so i guss i will use a different way at getting him up. i placed a kiss on his chested then one on his jaw and then one on the end of his mouth and another one on the other side and finley one on his lips and he responed to the kiss but i pulled away and pushed him off the bed and laghed until i was about to cry.

"what was that for?" he asked me i smiled

"becauuse i realy had to pee and could not get up because when i tryed you tightned you arm and i their was no other way for me to get you up and i tryed everything.

"so you think i was asleep that wholetime i wasnt i just wont to know what you would do if i would not wake up" he said. he so so died right now i throw myself at him and he fell over and i was on top with my legs on both sides of him and he was laghing and i just glared at him and got up. Grabed my clothes and went to go to the bathroom and pee and shower.

-skipping the shower-

When i got out of the shower and got the towl i did not see my clothes anywere so i went into my room and i still did not see them. I wonder if Lissa is home no prombley not i think she went home with fireboy last night. so it was just Adrian and me last night and this morning i hats Lissa right now and i still can not find my cloths. i walk into the living room and gess who has them Adian. He was looking me up and down and you could tell to he was not trying to hide it at all.

"so Rosie why dont you have any clothes on?"he asked me

"because someone stoll them out of the bathroom and that was not nice at all was it" i asked him he smiled a smile that you just wont to slap off that face of his.

"You have to come over here and get them" he tells me

"Fine then what?" i asked him i walked over to him and tryed to get them but it did not work he hide them behide his back and i tackled him to the floor and he went to the ground and i landed on top of him for the 2nd time this morning and my towl was a little loss so i held on to it a little tighter so it would stay on my body.

"Adrian you told me that you would give it to me if i wlaked over here now why did i not get them back" i asked him

"well you have to kiss me first then you can have your clothes back and it has to be a realy good kiss or you will not get them back ok" he said to me i just nodded for him to know that i understod what he was saying and leand my head down and he moved his up to mine and when we touched lips it felt realy good and i could not stop and now he was on top of me. we were so cought up in the kiss that we did not here my dad come in that is until he pulled Adrian.

"Hey daddy when did you get here." i asked him with my smile

"I came to see how your Schooling was going i see that you have meat my partners son and you two got to know each other so you wont mind that we are haveing dinner with his mother and farther right my little sweethart and that you and Lissa are going back to the palce because you need to start to settle down."My dad said and i realy dont wont to go back to the palce i hate that place.

"Daddy how did you find us we have moved around alot how did you we were here and why did you not send the bodygurds to get us? Because you are always to bissy and i dont wont to settle down right now and lets not do this in front of Adrian ok and i will get Lissa and we will get our stuff and we will meet you tomorrow at 3 if that is ok with you?" i said to my dad

"well you are going to have a bodygurd with you at all times so is Lissa so not talking back and do not run away or your mom and i are going to pick who u marry and i know that you dont wont that so you better start to listen and then we wont have this problem anyomore ok well i better go." he said i realy wont to punch someone or something I HATE THIS SO MUCH! I dont wont to become the queen because i dont think that i am ready for that at all and that i think that realy wont that but i should do it for my familey i guss or have Lissa be queen yeah thats what is going to happen i will make a plan sooner or later.

"Bye daddy i will see you later love ya." i said to him as he wlked out the door i turned around to see a very shocked Adrian yeah and the look on hes face is priceless i tell you and i think he might paseout so lets see how this goes.

"So Adrian what do you think of my dad" i asked him with a forced smile on my face

"I think that your dad is scary and that he should not see us like that anymore and i have some things that you will not like that i have to share with you but you will here about that at the dinner tomorrow."he told me i dont think i am going to like this dinner at all great now he nows what they are planing and i wont get to find out till tomorrow great i dont not like Adrian at this moment at all.

"what are they going to talk about at the dinner Adrian"i said to him then i remembered that i onley had a towl on so i started walking to my room and of corse Adrian followed me all the way there and he stil has not awsered my question i wonder way.

"Well you see your dad and my dad had this thing a long time ago that when the time comes that my dads frist born son and your dads frist born girl with marry and rule together and they wont to keep that and lets just say that the wont to follow throw on this and that they will not take no for an anwser and that is what they are going to talk about at the dinner at my house." he told me. I AM NOT GOING TO PUNCH HIM. I AM NOT GOING TO PUNCH HIM.

"Ok i will talk to you later about this ok let me get dressed alright and then we will finsh talking about it alright.

**A/N **

**i dont think that my writing is very good so i would like you views about the twist and if you like it and if you think it is a goood idea an what should happen nexted and if you realy like it thats all and thank you for all your reviews and i really like them and thank you so much **


	4. AN

Sorry I have not updated but i will later this week because i have had school and the doctor sorry

love Katemae


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I am going to rewrite some of these chapters because, I dont think they are very good.

Love Always,

Katemae I.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updateing I had school and spotd there was no time at all sorry. **

**ok so Rose has to go back with her dad and Adrain is going with them and fireboy and Lissa are to. Ummmmmm... Adrian and Rose are going to get mairred ,but Rose will not give in til later in the story.**

R(pov)

I pushed Adrian out the door. I walked over to the bed to get the suit case out from under it to put my cothes in. I packed most of them so I can go shoppong for new clothes. I put my phone charger ,and my shower stuff into a bag all by itself so it wont get on any of my other stuff.

"Adrain do you think this is a good idea I mean we are nothing alike at all. Well maybe we do have somethings in common ,but not a whole lot?"

"I think we have more things alike than you are willing to admit to."  
"You do know that you are a asshole right?" I asked him. He just smiled at me and took my bags to his car. Why is he taking my bags to his car know that I think of it when did he come into my room?

" Why are you taking my bags out to your car I thought my dad was going to come pick us up tomorrow?"

"Well he was but than I taked hime into letting us take a rode trip to get there to make this whole thing more fun."He said to me. Awwwww he is so sweet sometimes.

"When are we going to be leveing?" I asked while I was walking to the kichen to get something to eat.

**I know this is not much but i am thinking bout making a new story and putting this one on HOLD for a little bit sorry.**

**Love always 3 **

**Katemae I.**


End file.
